Total Drama Movie Mash
by stillplayswithtrains333
Summary: Walleye26's story. 15 new contestants compete for 1,000,001 dollars. To win the money, they must compete in challenges, set in their favorite and least favorite movies. Up for adoption.
1. Prologue I guess

**Wow, lots of reviews. I hope you guys like the story. Not that your opinions really matter, just kidding. Your opinions mean a lot. I can't believe I got this many reviews already. I liked all of your OC's and I just decided to change a few things about them. Thank you to everybody that sent in a character. If your character didn't get in, they'll be used for something else. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any movies mentioned in this book**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Total…Drama…Movie Mash. I am your host, Chris Mclean! This season of Total Drama will have 15 _new _competitors fighting for the million-and-one in your favorite and least favorite movies. Some will include annoying British wizards, American Vampires and Werewolves, Kansas girls getting sucked up into tornados, and 10-year old singing gingers being adopted by bald billionaire- Hey! You can't do that movie! It's too happy! At the end of each movie, the losing team will vote one player off. Everybody will get a golden movie ticket, except one. The contestant that does not receive a movie ticket will be catapulted off of the island; and they can never come back, _ever_"

Chris is standing on the dock of shame. A short intern is holding a glass of lemonade. "Now that we've got ten that taken care of, let's meet out new competitors." A large squid tentacle rises above the water and slams down onto the intern as Chris calmly steps out of the way, "That's right, even though the government cleaned up most of the island, there are still a few mutants running around. Luckily, we won't be spending much time on this island. The contestants…oh look, here they come now!"

A large boat was just pulling the large bay. 16 teens and an annoyed blonde named Dakota were passengers, "You can't do this Mclean!" Dakota screeched, "Daddy will sue you for everything you've got! Get me off this boat!"

Chris grinned evilly, "If you insist." Chris pressed a red button and the large boat exploded, sending Dakota flying back to Playa des Losers, and the newbies into the water.

"We've already had our first cameo of the season. Will Dakota and the fresh meat survive? Tune in next time on Total…Drama…Movie Mash!"

**What do you think?**


	2. Day 1 Part 1: Introductions

**First off, I want to say thank you to everybody that helped me out. ;) I can finally get this story started. Second, I want to thank walleye26 for helping me write this. Enjoy.**

Chris's POV

The 15 contestants were swimming for their lives. Several of them were strong enough swimmers, that they could get to shore, but some needed a little motivation. And by motivation, I mean explosives. Luckily, Chef installed some underwater mines for me to set off when I was bored. Unfortunately, the remote wasn't working. So here I was, watching 15 ungrateful teens getting off way to easy. Luckily, we still had the giant squid. A tall willowy girl, with grayish skin disappeared under the water's surface. Oh well, one less teenager for me to deal with.

The first person to arrive on the beach was a tall and slightly tan boy; he had on hiking boots, a white shirt, and a dark blue jacket. His steel blue eyes were barely hidden by his dirty blonde hair, "Welcome to Total Drama Movie Mash Alex…or are you Alec?"

"I'm Alex," he answered wistfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said with a heavy Australian accent.

"Positive?"

"I think so."

"…Cool!"

"Am I the first to arrive?"

"You sure are mate," I replied, he frowned at my fake accent and said, "Not cool man."

I was about to say something when another contestant dragged herself onto the beach. She looked like she had stepped right out of a beauty salon. Her hair was neatly combed and styled. She had somehow managed to keep her face out of the water, because her makeup was untouched, to be honest, she didn't look wet whatsoever.

"Alexia, welcome to Total Drama!"

"Thanks Chris, aside from blowing us up, you're not so bad."

I laughed evilly, "Just you wait!"

Alexia stared at me for a moment, before saying, "Anyway, I came here to show that rich kids can win these things."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you made that quite clear in your audition tape. Care to explain why you aren't wet?"

"No I'm good. Fine, I'll tell you. I said I wanted to prove that rich kids could win; I never said rich kids would win _fairly. _I have the Emergency Lifeboat Supplier Service on speed dial."

"That's…um…great." I said, "Moving on, everybody meet Sam!" Everybody stared at the empty beach, then, a young boy, about 16 years old, walked across the shore. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His T-Shirt didn't match his denim shorts, which really irked me, but I decided not to say anything. The boy walked silently over to Alexia, "Hey," he said to her. She responded by walking him upside the head. Alexia glared at him before turning her gaze to the beach, where the tall willowy girl, we thought was eaten by the giant squid, staggered onto the beach, "Everyone, this is Rachel." Rachel collapsed on the spot, earning worried looks from Alexia and Alex, Sam just stared at her.

Alexia's POV

That Sam guy is really a creeper. I hope he doesn't hit on me again. If he does, he won't be so keen to be in the competition. If it means anything, I don't need the million bucks. My Dad's a trillionare. The prize money of $ 1,000,000,001 is probably one 8th of my monthly allowance. I glared at that Sam kid one more time, before listening to Chris introduce the next contestant, "This is Jason." A boy, a little taller than the creeper, Sam, jogged over to us. He shot a concerned glance at Rachel before greeting Chris. Jason had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He looked like a boy that surfed a lot. _Oh great, _I thought, _A male version of Bridgette. _He smiled at everyone and listened to Sam sincerely, "Did you know that more people are killed by vending machines each year than underwear?" Jason shook his head.

"Those facts was useless and look, there's Runo!" I turned around and gasped at who I saw.

**Who did Alexia see exactly? You'll find out. That vending machine fact is completely true...I think. What do you guys think?**


	3. Day 1 Part 2: More Introductions

**Looks like you all want to see who Runo is. You guys are going to get what you want. This story was more popular than I thought it would be. As for those other characters that weren't chosen, you'll find out what happened to them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Alexia's POV

Runo was most likely the fakest person I have ever seen. You could clearly see all of her plastic surgery. Not only that, but she had a dazed expression on her face, the look of the dumb. She looked just like Lindsay, only she wore orange. "Hi…um…Chef?" She greeted Chris.

"That's Chris you idiot!" That Rachel girl told her angrily, she was no longer unconscious, and was being held back by Alex and Jason. She made furious gestures towards Chris. Chris looked uncertainly at her before turning his attention to a muscular dude with a buzz cut. Chris told us his name was Kevin. He just shrugged his shoulders and stood next to Alex.

"Why did you blow us up, Chris?" A voice yelled from the bay. A girl, with really long black hair and dark blue eyes was treading water towards the shore. "Right on time," Chris said happily, "This is Mia. She was one of the first people to audition, so we had to pick her. Mia, welcome to Total Drama Movie Mash!

"Thanks Chris, but I'm still mad you blew us up!"

"That's reasonable," Chris replied.

"Hi Maya!" Runo greeted Mia. I rolled my eyes, blondes.

* * *

Jason's POV

I had been the 4th person to arrive, and I was unimpressed. I was competing against and Australian dude, a rich girl, a stalker, a girl with anger issues, a dumb blonde, and a completely normal person. Each one of them could be taken down instantly, but I was trying to be friends with everyone. Secretly, I was plotting to eliminate every one of them. Mwahahaha!

* * *

Sam's POV

Wow, I finally get a POV in this story. "Did you guys know that your sense of smell is the best when you are 10? I did." Everybody stared at me, "Did you know that the bark of the redwood tree is fireproof?" Alexia rolled her eyes.

"Moving on," Chris said, "This is Alec."

* * *

Chris's POV

Chef's hand reached into the camera frame and yanked Sam from in front of the camera, "I wasn't done yet!" He shouted, I heard the ripping of duct tape and Sam's voice saying, "Did you know tha-" He was cut off by Chef's duct tape. The other contestants sighed with relief, before looking at Alec. He was pale and skinny; he definitely could have used one of Chef's ton cakes. He waved at the other contestants, "Hi," he said quietly. I frowned, this was really boring. Time to blow up an intern, "INTERN!" I shouted, a short intern, with dark red hair and emerald green eyes jogged over to me. Her name was Drewlita. She auditioned for the show, but did not make. Now she's an intern. I pulled out a sliver remote and pressed a red button. Chef walked over and put a C-4 (Chris Four) Plastic Explosive on her shoulder. She looked at me confused, "What does this do-" The bomb went off sent her flying into the forest. I laughed until a new contestant showed up.

* * *

Alec's POV

This girl had purple hair. No joke. She had slightly tanned skin and crimson eyes. Her outfit was a Chinese style and she looked at all of the boys with disgust. She smiled at Alexia before turning her attention to another new arrival.

"I forgot to introduce the Amazon Princess," Chris announced, "Her name is Xian-Mei Nia Joketzuko, but you can call her Mei; and by the looks of it, here comes Amber."

Amber was a lot different than Mei. Her pale skin was covered in freckles and brown hair covered her brown eyes. Aside from that, she looked pretty much like your regular emo. Her black t-shirt stated, "I hate Pink"

"Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt," she told us, then adding, "much."

"Excuse me? You have no right to talk to me like that!" Alexia snapped at her, "We all came here to win! Not just to act like complete jerks."

"I'm not acting like a jerk, I'm just saying what I think," she replied coolly.

"Then keep your thoughts to yourself!" Alexia sneered.

"Ladies," Chris said smoothly, "We can't have a cat fight right away, we haven't even introduced the last four contestants Xavier, Trix, Violet, and Ben! Trix, we liked your audition tape the best, Xavier, you seemed the craziest one to audition, Ben, we liked that you hated Twilight, and Violet, every show needs a Native American chick!"

"That's pretty disrespectful," Violet frowned.

"I know!" Chris answered, what a jerk, "Anyway, let's go split into teams, Team 1 is Jason, Mia, Sam, Xavier, Runo, Amber, and Ben. You guys are called, the Screaming Studios. Team 2 is Violet, Rachel, Trix, Alex, Alec, Mei, Alexia, and Kevin. You guys are the Killer Directors."

"Cool!" Mei said happily.

"I know," Chris agreed, "I'm good, now let's break for lunch!"

* * *

**What will happen at lunch? What will the challenge be? Will I ever stop leaving you with cliffhangers? Probably not! Be on the lookout for the next chapter! Also remember to vote on my poll about the Aftermath.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Day 1 Part 3: Going for a Run

**New chapter is up! The challenge in this chapter isn't the greatest, but it's a start. Keep reviewing, they help keep me writing. Thanks again, to my friend Walleye26! For some odd reason, this story is dedicated to my cat Cutie, who is no longer with us. : '( Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the song that is sung.**

**Amber's POV**

The food sucked. It really did. I have never tasted anything as awful as Chef's cooking. I couldn't even tell what I was supposed to be eating. I think it was chicken, I hope. I don't think chickens have that big of eyes, "What the heck is this?" I snapped at Chef.

"A mystery soufflé," he answered confidently, before whispering to me, "It's really just baby squid."

**Confessional-Ewww, squid!**

**Amber: "Who mashes up squid with a mallet?"**

**Jason: "Amber's lucky, she got a soufflé. I got stuck with mystery meat. *shudders***

**Sam: "Did you know that squid have the largest eyes of any animal in the animal kingdom."**

I finished my squid soufflé and watched my teammates. Jason was throwing his mystery meat at Runo's hair, and Sam was hitting on Rachel. Big shocker; too be honest, I didn't even expect to be accepted onto the show, much less, be on a team. I'm a loner, and that's that. I have no friends, no real family, and nobody to keep living for. I'm on this show to get away from my life. If I won, I would move as far away from my home and try to live a happy life.

I pondered ways to not get kicked off, when that jerk of a host Chris entered. Before I knew it, Chris's face was covered in squid. Sam burst out laughing, but was silenced by Chef. Chris glared at me before saying, "Well Amber, because of that little display, your team gets a disadvantage in the challenge. The challenge is to run around the island. First team, to have all team members around the island wins."

"What does that have to do with movies?" Sam asked. Chris smirked.

"Chef, the interns, and I will be shooting popcorn at you, which is a food you eat at the movies."

"Oh," the other team chorused. I rolled my eyes and exited the mess hall.

**Confessional-Is the mess hall messy?**

Kevin: "Running around this stupid island being pelted with popcorn? Is that all you've got Chris?"

Chris: Nope!

Jason's POV

My team's disadvantage was wearing these dorky shoes made of lead. I could barely walk in them, much less run. We were so going to lose. I would probably vote off Amber. She deserved it. If she hadn't thrown her food in Chris's face, we would have been able to run. Alexia stuck her tongue out at me as she jogged past. Then I heard the music. It was slow music, then gradually louder. A sharp ding filled the air. Chris grinned, "If you guys don't sing you're off the show!"

"How do we know what to sing?" Kevin asked.

"Just make something up!"

"Wait," interrupted Runo, "I know what song this is." She whispered the title in everyone's ear and told us to sing.

(AN: _Italics _mean singing. Regular words are speaking. _**Bold italics mean rapping.**_)

Ben: _It's easier to run._

Xavier: _Replacing this pain with something numb._

Ben: _It's easier to go._

Xavier: _Than face all this pain here all alone._

Amber: _Something has been taken, from deep inside of me. A secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see._

Runo: _Wounds so deep they never show._

Jason: _They never go away._

Runo: _Like moving pictures in my head._

Jason: _For years and years they've played._

Sam: _**If I could change, I would back the pain, I would.**_

Mia: _**Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would.**_

Sam: _**If I could stand up and take the blame, I would**_

Mia: _**If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would.**_

Sam: _**If I could change I would take back the pain, I would.**_

Mia: _**Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would.**_

Sam: _**If I could stand up and take the blame, I would**_

Mia: _**If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would.**_

Kevin: _It's easier to run!_

Now we had to make up for lost time. Sam was able to find a loophole in our disadvantage. Chris never said we had to wear the shoes on our feet. Wearing them as gloves, we sped past Alexia and Violet. After about an hour, we finally got tired. Sam tripped over a root and couldn't get up. I looked at him sadly, before leaving him behind. Then I felt two hands push me forward, and I was on the ground.

General POV

Jason was stuck on the ground. Violet had caught up with him and shoved him forward. She laughed at him before meeting up with her team. Runo and Amber were in the lead, but were being pelted with popcorn. Amber didn't mind, but Runo was freaking out.

"Corn in my hair? That is so gross! AH!" Amber rolled her eyes, "Looking, there's the finish line! "

Chris congratulated the two members from team Screaming Studios, "Since you two were the first contestants from the same team to complete the challenge, I'll give you a reward. If you can manage to get at least 6 of your team members around the island first, I'll give your team immunity." As if on cue, Violet, Alexia, Alec, Alex, and Ben arrived. Chris shook his head laughing, "I should just declare the winner now. You guys have no chance whatsoever."

"We still might win this," said Runo hopefully, but her expression betrayed her.

**Confessional-What's my expression?**

Runo: "I had to stay positive, we already had one buzzkill on our team, and we didn't need another one."

Amber: "I'm not a buzzkill! I just state my opinion!"

Jason had managed to help Sam up and both of them were jogging through the forest, a pack of laser squirrels behind them.

"Did you know that the Guinness Book of World Records is the book most commonly stolen from the library?" The boy asked his teammate. Jason rolled his eyes, Sam was starting to annoy him, and it was only the first day. At least if they lost, he would go home.

**Confessional-I stole that book once.**

Jason: "Sam's a nice guy and all, but he's _really _annoying."

Mia and Xavier were currently running from several interns. They all had paintball guns, which were loaded with popcorn. Drewlita, who had recovered from the explosion, a male intern with a buzz cut, and another girl that had auditioned for the show, but didn't make it, were after the duo. The other intern was Sarah. Mia sighed with relief at the sight of the finish line, and her and Xavier crossed just before the rest of the Killer Directors.

"Screaming Studios, even though I decided to cut you both some slack, you still lost."

**Who will go home? Most likely Jason or Sam, since they didn't even finish the challenge. Vote for anybody on the Screaming Studios to go home. The next challenge will have to do with a movie, I promise. First, you guys have to vote. The next chapter will be the Elimination Ceremony, it won't be very long, considering it's just the elimination. Vote soon!**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Day 1 Part 4: 1st Elimination

**I'm back! I apologize for not clearing something up. No matter what team your character is on, you can vote for someone, even if you don't have a character in the story, but only vote once. Please. Here is the Elimination Ceremony.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Apple products, or The Super Flying Ninja Muffin Warriors.**

General POV

The Screaming Studios were all seated on the various tree stumps. The stumps had been moved into the shape of an arch, seated left to right were Jason, Sam, Amber, Ben, Mia, Runo, and Xavier. The last two were glaring at Amber who had a bored expression.

**Confessional-The first elimination already?**

Amber: "Sure my team's ticked off that we had a disadvantage, but at least I finished the race!"

Jason: "My team's probably really mad at me, but I don't think I'll go home."

Sam: "Did you know that International Pi Day is on March 14th at 1:59 am?"

"Screaming Studios," Chris said, a disappointed tone in his voice, "I have seven of you in front of me, but only six chocolate movie tickets wrapped in gold paper. Only six of you will get a ticket, the 7th will get a marshmallow, a marshmallow you do not want to eat."

Chef walked into the campfire area in a hazmat suit, a lead box in his arms. When he opened up the box, a green glow was being emitted by a marshmallow. Chris grinned and threw a golden movie ticket at Runo.

**Confessional-I like marshmallows!**

Mia: Nobody voted for Runo because she was the first to complete the race. She also helped us out with the song.

"The second and third movie tickets go too Mia and Xavier," Chris announced, "The fifth ticket belongs to…Ben."

Jason and Sam shared worried glances. Ambers face stayed the same.

**Confessional-Super Flying Ninja Muffin Warriors!**

Jason: "I voted for Amber, she was the only real reason we didn't win. I mean, we had fewer players to get around the island, which was already an advantage. Plus, I can run pretty darn fast without lead shoes."

Amber: "I voted for Ben, the guy was starting to annoy me."

Sam: "Did you know that most people don't know if their best friend has an innie or an outie?"

"The next ticket goes to Jason."

Said boy sighed with relief before getting his movie. Sam was now breathing heavily and shaking with fear. Amber seemed to have lost her cool and her eyes were as wide as Sam's. Chris grinned at the tension, "The final movie ticket goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Sam."

"NO!" Every person on the island jumped out of their bed, chair, or stump when Amber's scream rang across the island.

Chris led Amber to the Hurl of Shame. The poor emo girl was sobbing softly, her head in her hands. Chris was completely ignoring her, and texting someone on his Iphone. Chris was about to pull the lever when a voice yelled, "WAIT!" Chris sighed angrily and turned to see the rest of the Screaming Studios, "What do you guys want," the host growled.

"We wanted to say sorry to Amber," Mia explained. The group apologized, leaving the host steaming, "YOU GOUYS ARE APOOGIZING? THAT'S NOT DRAMATIC!" Chris exploded (not literally). He pulled the lever sending Amber flying toward Playas de Loser.

**Once again, sorry for the lame challenge, I just wanted to eliminate someone before the actual movie challenges. The next challenge will be much better. Here are the votes.**

**Jason: Amber**

**Mia: Amber**

**Sam: Amber**

**Amber: Ben**

**Ben: Sam**

**Xavier: Jason**

**Runo: Sam**

**I know that some of the votes aren't exactly accurate, but I either didn't have enough votes, or too many. No matter what team your character is on, you can still vote, even if you don't have a character. Sorry HyperMeee that your character was voted off. She'll still be in the aftermath though. That's all for now.**


	6. Day 2 Part 1: Cabin Bonding

**Wow, time flies, one day I was on vacation, and now I'm back home. Also, this takes place in Canada. So the Canada endings are what actually happened. Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any movies mentioned in this series. (Hint, hint)**

**General POV**

**Killer Directors-Boy's Cabin**

Alec, Alex, and Kevin were talking about their previous victory.

"Did you see their faces when we all showed up at once?" Alec laughed.

"Aye mate, that was funnier than seeing a kangaroo trying to hop across a river!" His fellow cabin mates just looked at him awkwardly, "Right," Kevin said, "I'm glad we won. I think the girls are going to try and get rid of us guys one by one."

"I doubt that." Alec replied, "You're just being paranoid."

Alex thought for a moment, "He could be right. I know, let's start an alliance. That way if we do lose, we'll be able to at least end up in a tie-breaker against one of the girls. I'm sure we'll do better than them anyway, they are _girls_."

**Killer Director's Girl's Cabin**

Unfortunately for Alex, the girls were listening in on the boys' conversation. Alexia looked at the little hole in the wall, in which the sound was coming from with mild interest. Mei had a furious look on her face. Rachel was asleep, Violet was brushing her long her, and Trix was typing furiously on a laptop.

"They think we're trying to get rid of them?" Trix asked, "That doesn't make any sense, for us to get rid of them, we'd have to lose. I thought we were trying to _not _get rid of them."

"We are trying to keep winning," Violet said, "Kevin's just being paranoid."

"I highly doubt that," Mei said harshly, "Like all men, these three want to prove that woman are useless, and have no chance at victory. Have you ever noticed how only 2 seasons have been won by a girl?"

"News flash Amazon," Rachel shouted, "There has only been 4 seasons! Two of them had female winners, the other two had male winner! It's completely even!"

Mei looked at the girl with a dumbfounded look on her face. She shook her head before climbing into her bunk. Violet wasn't done yet, she was disturbed by how easily Mei insulted men, "You know," she retorted, "I have a great friend back home, and he's a man! You kind, sweet, caring, weird at some times, but overall, one of the greatest people I've ever met!"

"This is just perfect," Trix whispered to Alexia, "We have an extremely annoying feminist, 3 guys that think we're all a conspiracy, an Indian, and a girl with anger issues on our team. How are we ever going to win a _real _challenge?" Alexia laughed at this, before getting into her bunk.

**Screaming Studios-Boy's Cabin**

"Did you know that in 1990 there were about 15,000 vacuum cleaner related injuries?" Sam asked his fellow teammates. Jason responded by throwing a pillow in the kid's face, "I sure hope that the next challenge isn't too dangerous."

"Oh don't worry," Xavier snapped at him, "If Chris's challenges don't kill you, I promise I will!"

Ben laughed, "I bet were going to get along just fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked angrily, "I think we'll do great in the next challenge. If it weren't for Amber, we might have won!"

"Or you would have been burnt to a crisp by laser squirrels," Kevin retorted.

Another pillow flew across the room. Ben sighed, these losers would be his downfall, no doubt. Jason appeared nice, but his true colors were being revealed. Sam had been annoying from the start. He still wasn't sure about Kevin yet.

**Screaming Studios-Girl's Cabin**

Mia and Runo sat on their beds awkwardly. Now that Amber was gone, the girls really had nothing to talk about.

"Goodnight," said Runo.

"Goodnight," replied Mia.

**I like the ending the most. How will the alliance fare? What is Ben's plan, if he has one? Who is Violet's male companion back home? Will Mei stop being such a feministic jerk? Will Rachel not be angry? You'll just have to wait and find out. That's all for now.**


	7. Day 2 Part 2: A Lesson In Monkey Hunting

**I'm back again! I know you guys all wanted a **_**real **_**challenge. You guys are going to get one. Also, every three or four chapters will be the aftermath. I have a lot planned for that show, so now you guys have something else to look forward too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the song.**

**General POV-Mess Hall**

Another day, more disgusting food. Today's specialty: Roasted rattlegulls with some laser-squirrel eyes on the side. The Killer Directors were still groggy, but not as in bad of shape as the Screaming Studios. They still hadn't recovered from their lost, and were agitated with the other teams chipper attitude.

**Confessional-The bee's knees!**

Jason: "Since yesterday's pathetic performance, I'm going to try my best to win this movie challenge! I secretly hope the movie is The Wizard of Oz. There is nothing in that movie that could be potentially dangerous."

Chris: "That's what he thinks. Ha ha ha!

Runo was poking at her rattlegull with a plastic fork when she saw Chris sneak into the kitchen with a large box. _I bet it has something to do with the challenge, _Runo thought, _Maybe I should check it out? _Sadly, curiosity often kills the cat. Sadly, Runo is still alive. Luckily, Runo was stupid enough to barge into the kitchen, "What are you do-" Runo screamed at the sight in front of her.

**Alec's POV-Outside the mess hall.**

My team and I were standing around outside the mess hall with the Screaming Studios. Chris had told us to wait outside for the challenge. Two large cages sat in front of us. They shook violently and loud growls were heard from inside. Finally, the sadistic host appeared with two large boxes.

"We were going to travel into the movie, _The Wizard of Oz, _but thanks to Runo, we decided to have the challenge here. Speaking of Runo, she won't be competing today, she was a little to nosy today, and now I have pulled her out of the challenge. Chef and I have also decided to punish her team!" The Screaming Studios groaned, but Chris silenced them, "The Screaming Studios must wear those wonderful glasses we had the TDROTI cast wear in the 2nd episode." More groans rose from the 5 teens.

"Unfortunately, Chef's soft spot kicked in and we decided to lift the punishment." The Screaming Studios cheered, but were once again silenced.

"Today's challenge has to deal with the Wizard of Oz. Chef has captured 10 flying monkeys. 5 of them have green wings, and the others have red wings. The Killer Directors must capture or terminate the red monkeys, while the Screaming Studios must do the same things to the red monkeys." Chris held out a hat to everyone, "Everybody draw a card from this hat." I reached my hand in and pulled at a white slip of paper. The words, "Stun Gun" was written on it. I showed it to Chris and he handed me what looked like your average pistol.

"Whatever your card says, is what you get to use to capture the monkeys. Alec and Jason get these regular looking pistols, but inside, are glass bullets that deliver a nasty shock, capable of stunning a human, and killing a flying monkey. Alexia and Mia get green tranquilize guns perfect for knocking out humans and/or flying monkeys. Trix and Ben get orange tranquilizer guns. The darts take a little while longer to put the target to sleep and don't last as long. Alex and Sam get net guns. Kevin and Violet get plain old fishing nets. Finally, Mei and Rachel get sticks, which are completely useless."

"Leave it to a man to give me a crappy weapon," Mei grumbled.

"Actually, it's just the luck of the draw," Jason explained.

"Then luck must be a man."

"Host talking! Anyway, the first team to capture and/or terminate their 5 flying monkeys wins, and to start you guys off, one monkey for each team are in these cages. I these boxes, are the mutant locusts. They eat the nearest metal object that is in the shape of a cube. Then, they burrow under the feet of teenagers and explode." With that, he opened up both boxes. Two clouds of what looked like dust flew towards the cages. In the blink of an eye, the cages were gone and two ugly grey monkeys with different colored wings were there.

"Ah!" Mia screamed as the insects burrowed under our feet. I looked around before the ground exploded beneath my feet.

**Who will capture a monkey? Who will need a rabies vaccination? And will we ever find Runo? Most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. That's all for now!**


	8. Day 2 Part 3: Monkeying Around

**Another day another chapter! You guys get see how well the OCs do against flying monkeys. Also to The Ablazing Arrow, I like the idea of a Jurassic Park challenge, but that has enough in it to be an entire series. (hint, hint) I might do sort of a short JP challenge though. I'd have to save it for later on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, The Wizard of Oz, or mutant flying monkeys.**

General POV

Jason had been launched into the forest. The blast had sent him into laser-squirrel territory. The bushes shook several times when a young squirrel approached him. "Hello there little squirrel," Jason said to the mutant. "Have you seen any mutant monkeys around?"

"Only a _man _would talk to a squirrel," Mei scoffed, walking out from behind a tree.

"When did you become such a feminist?" Jason asked.

"I stand up for women's rights, one day, we will be superior!"

"You do realize that without men, women would go extinct?"

Mei screamed, "What does that mean? You don't think that women could last on their own?"

"They wouldn't have any problem living," Jason replied calmly, "But eventually they would need to…breed. Without men, that's impossible."

"So is that all you think were good for, breeding?"

"To prevent this conversation from getting any more awkward, I'm going to ask what made you support women so much."

"On TV, I saw this woman being tried for a certain crime. Despite the evidence, the judge declared her guilty because she was a woman. From that day forward, I decided to not let any man into my life. You are no exception!"

"Don't you see that with all the men you insult, the worse you seem. In fact, you're just as bad as those men on TV!"

Mei looked Jason, her mouth hanging open, "I've never thought of it that way," she said softly.

"Well it's not too late to change, but I don't think you'll trust men after this."

Mei looked at him confused, she opened her mouth to protest, but Jason shot her with his stun gun. She fell to the ground instantly. When she woke up, she would not remember Jason shooting her, but maybe she would remember his words.

**The Cabins**

Mia had Alex received the worst of the explosion. They had been shot towards the cabins and crashed through the roof. Alex must have hit his head, because he was out cold. Mia groaned in pain, "Stupid Chris and his mutated locust," she muttered under her breath. She looked around for anything she could use. Her tranq gun had fallen out of her hands when she blew up, but Alex still might have his. Mia sighed sadly when she saw that he wasn't holding the net gun. A hooting noise attracted her attention instantly. Two flying monkeys, both with green wings on one of the top bunks. They screeched loudly before pouncing on Mia.

**The Beach**

Alec groaned loudly and rubbed his head. His forehead felt warm and sticky. He saw his hand covered in red blood. Several small red spots dotted the sand. It was currently low tide. Nobody else appeared to be on the beach. Alec's stun gun was half buried in the sand near two palm trees. A loud chattering noise came from atop the tree. Sure enough, a red-winged monkey shimmied down the tree trunk. Not wasting any time. Alec fired at the mutant. He missed the first time, but managed to bring down the radioactive primate the second time. A few seconds later, Chris drove past in his jeep.

"Congratulations Alec, for being the first one to catch a monkey. I'll take that, and you can have this first aid kit. You need it. Good luck figuring out how to use it before you bleed to death! Ha ha!"

Alec groaned in both pain and frustration as Chris drove into the forest. The kit contained several rolls of gauze, and rubbing alcohol. _Good thing I took first-aid at camp, _Alec thought. A scream filled the air, followed by more screeches and chitters. Alec looked towards the cabins worriedly, before working on his injury.

**The Mess Hall**

The scream belonged to Mia. The two monkeys had chased her out of the cabin and into the mess hall. She barely had time to steal Alex's net gun. Now she was crouching behind a picnic table while the monkeys were making a mess of the kitchen.

**Confessional-Chef's gonna be mad!**

Chef: "Do you know how long it took for me to clean all the monkey droppings out of my kitchen? I didn't even finish!"

_Pop. _A large net shot out from behind the picnic table and wrapped around the first monkey. The second monkey saw his friend had been caught and shot up into the ventilation shaft. Chef burst through the door and took the monkey.

"Hey!" Mia shouted, "I just caught that!"

"I know! Here's your reward you little punk!"

Chef tossed a plastic canister to Mia before he left. The label read, "McLean brand Flying Monkey Bait!" Mia looked around the mess hall before sprinkling the flakes in front of an air vent. Then, she sat at one of the picnic tables and waited.

**The Cliff**

Trix, Ben, and Alexia were running as fast as they could from Fang. Their tranquilizer guns had no affect on the land shark. Trix dove under a log and scrambled towards the river. Ben and Alexia followed her. Luckily for them, three red monkeys were hopping around. Ben was too busy trying to shoot the mutants, that he didn't notice that they were the other team's monkeys. Alexia and Trix glanced at each other before grabbing the monsters and running towards the mess hall.

**The Mess Hall**

Sam's POV

A sharp whistle cut through the air. Xavier and I jogged towards the mess hall. Chris was standing with everybody else. "The Killer Directors win again!" The host announced, "Alec, Alexia, Trix, Kevin, and Ben captured the monkeys for the victory.

"Wait a minute," Jason interrupted, "Ben's on the Screaming Studios, why did he catch a monkey for the other team?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, but for whatever reason, he cost his team the win. However, each team gets a reward. Killer Directors, along with immunity you guys get Xavier on your team. The Screaming Studios get Alec on their team, because Jason, Mia, and Xavier each caught a monkey. Runo is also back on your team. I had to pull her out of the challenge because she got a little to nosy for her own good. Oh, I almost forgot, too add drama to this episode's elimination, both Runo and Alec are immune! Ben, Mia, Jason, and Sam…it was nice knowing one of you…well not really!"

**Sorry for cutting the chapter short, but I really wanted to post this chapter. Make sure to vote for Ben, Mia, Jason, or Sam. Anybody can vote no matter what team your character is or was on. You don't even have to have a character to vote. Oh, and please don't stop reading this story after your character is eliminated. They will still be in the aftermath, which will be after one more elimination. Even when your character is voted off, you can still vote. Elimination won't even be written until I get at least five votes. They can be reviews or Private Messages. That's all for now!**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Day 2 Part 4: 2nd Elimination

**I'm back! I only got 3 votes :( Come on, you guys can do better than that! You guys all voted for...I'm not telling in the author's note! That's what I right the elimination ceremonies for! I know that it's only the second episode, but I'm already thinking of plans for a sequel. I'm not sure if I should make it about Jurassic Park, Game Show parodies, or TV Shows. Whatever it is, you'll like it. I hope. I just realized that I didn't add a cameo, so I decided to only do a cameo every few chapters. Same with songs, nobody's written a song about hunting flying monkeys. If somebody did, they might end up in a psychiatric ward. Anyway, here's the elimination.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

General POV

Once again, the Screaming Studios were seated around the campfire. The only difference was that in Xavier's seat, was Alec. He and Runo were chewing on chocolate movie tickets, while Jason, Sam, Mia, and Ben were looking anxiously at the tray of movie tickets Chris was holding. Jason appeared to be confident, but still worried. Sam and Ben had beads forming on their foreheads.

**Confessional-Yo mamma!**

Jason: "It wasn't hard to decide who to vote for. It was down to either Ben or Sam."

"Welcome back Screaming Studios," Chris greeted the team, "On this tray was 5 tickets. 2 of them have already been given to Runo and Alec. The third belongs too…Mia." The blue-eyed girl sighed with relief before collecting her ticket.

"The 4th ticket goes too…Jason. Sam and Ben, you either have either annoyed your teammates, or lost the challenge for them. Since you both have done something really bad, I have decided to eliminate both of you…psyche!" Sam fell backwards off of the tree stump. He remained there till Chris started talking again, "The finale ticket goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ben!"

Sam fell backwards again. This time Chef had to pick him up and sit him down in the Hurl of Shame. Jason and Mia waved too their friend. "Any last words Sam?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, first of ah!" Chris pulled the lever sending the nerd flying into the night sky.

**Screaming Studios-Boy's Cabin**

"I can't believe _Sam _is gone," Jason said sadly, "Despite him being annoying he wasn't that bad.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, "I feel kind of bad about switching the vote-" Ben stopped when he realized what he said.

"You switched the votes," Alec asked in disbelief, "You eliminated someone who didn't deserve it to save yourself? That's terrible!"

Ben looked down at the floor sadly, he knew his actions would come back to haunt him soon.

**Dun, dun, dun! I can't believe I eliminated my own character already! At least he'll be in the aftermath. Speaking of the Aftermath, I'm thinking of having three eliminated contestants compete for a second chance in the game each aftermath, until the final eight. That way, all of the contestants like Amber and Sam will be in the story a bit more. That's all for now.**

**Votes**

**Jason: Ben**

**Mia: Ben**

**Runo: Steve (Sam)**

**Alec: Ben**

**Sam: Ben**

**Ben: Sam**

**Switched Votes**

**Jason: Sam**

**Mia: Sam**

**Runo: Sam**

**Sam: Ben**

**Ben: Sam**

**Total Votes**

**Ben: 1**

**Sam: 5**


	10. Day 3 Part 1: Teammate Troubles

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for not updating a while. I was in California. Here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any of the movies mentioned.**

**Last time on Total Drama Movie Mash: We had the campers compete in a winged-monkey hunting challenge. Jason was fed up with Mei's feminism, so he decided to put an end to it. It sadly, didn't go so well. Ben ended up accidently shooting the other team's monkey, losing his team the challenge. Even though all the votes were cast towards him, he managed to change them, making Sam, the annoying chatterbox, take the Hurl of Shame. In the end, Ben ended up admitting to what he did, but the Hurl of Shame had hurled its shame. Will the Screaming Studios finally win? Will Ben be voted out? Read to find out!**

**Killer Directors-Outside the Cabins**

The Killer Directors were once again celebrating their victory. They also had to welcome Xavier into their team. The boy was a little shy at first, but eventually loosened up.

"Welcome to the Killer Directors," Violet said happily.

"Thanks," he said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Welcome to rewardsville," Kevin bragged.

"And welcome to victory!" The team cheered.

"Um, thanks guys, but I kind of want to be alone." Xavier walked away from the partying team towards the mess hall.

**Confessional-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Mei: "Leave it to a man to not be grateful for our party."

Xavier: "I didn't want to switch teams. I was fine where I was."

**Screaming Studios-Mess Hall**

The entire team of the Screaming Studios was avoiding Ben. They were all gathered in a corner of the mess hall. The opposite side as Ben. After he switched the votes to hurl Sam to shame, everyone was ignoring him, except for Runo. The dumb blonde had no idea why everyone was avoiding him.

"So… What's up?" She asked Ben.

"Just, go away." Ben responded coldly.

**Confessional- You Just Got Buuuuurned!**

Ben: "O.K., look, I know I switched the votes, but you would do the same thing if you were as desperate as I was, besides, my team shouldn't avoid me."

Runo: "Why is everyone avoiding Bruno? Hey, did you know that his name rhymes with mine? That is so weird!"

"How are my favorite contestants doing? That's what I would say, if I cared, which I don't. You challenge is based on a movie about some hairy pot maker." Chris looked down at his note cards, "I mean, Harry Potter. Joining us today are two of the old contestants. Please welcome, everybody's least favorite nerd, Harold!"

"Umm, hi guys," the red-head said, pushing his glass higher on his nose, "What am I doing here?"

"You're going to make sure today's challenge is safe," Chris explained, the sadistic grin creeping onto his face, "Or relatively safe."

'What exactly is the challenge?" Alexia asked curiously.

"This is basically like the surfing challenge we had two seasons ago. This time, with broomsticks."

"That's not too hard," Alec said.

"Oh really? I need someone to test the different flying scenarios."

"Umm Chris," the intern, Drewlita said, "I've finished filling your toilets with spring water."

The grin crept back onto Chris's face.

**5 minutes later.**

"Does this mean I'm in the game?" Drewlita asked Chris. She was sitting on one of the broomsticks.

"You could think of it that way," Chris said, "Now contestants, watch Drewlita test this challenge."

The broomstick started rocking violently back and forth. The intern was holding on for dear life.

"This isn't so hard," she called to Chris.

"Just wait, engage blizzard effects!"

Several tons of snows were blasted into Drewlita's face. The intern screams were drowned out by the huge amounts of snow.

"Engage tornado!" Chris called into his walkie-talkie.

Somewhere off screen, Chef pressed a large button. An obsessively large fan appeared. Drewlita's broom spun around in a complete circle. She had stopped sitting on her broom a long time ago, and now her legs were flying through the air. One of her boots flew off of her left foot and hit Chris in the face.

"Because of that, I'm going to activate sandstorm effect!"

The intern screamed as large amounts of sound were blown at her. When the sand had stopped, the intern dismounted the broom and walked away. Chris grinned again and said, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Ben said.

**I know this chapter is really short, but I had to give you guys something. Next chapter will be the challenge. That's all for now.**


	11. Day 3 Part 2: Broomsurfing

**I'm back! Once again, sorry for not updating in a long time. You guys are probably really excited about this chapter, considering it is one of the actual movie themed challenges. I was going to have the contestants sit through Twilight and the team with the least amount of people that completely lost their mind would win, but I decided against it. This chapter will probably make up for Ben cheating. Or maybe not. You guys just have to find out!**

**Oh, and one more thing. You may have noticed the summary change. It is true. This is Walleye26's story. I am Walleye26. I, Walleye26, have been writing this story from the very beginning. Stillplayswithtrains333 has only given the title, and original concept of this story. Right now, as I am writing this. He is telling me to give him more credit. Oh, and he's contributed a character. I'm probably making this seem a lot worse than it really is. Next time you tell your friends about this story, tell them whose account it's under, but who really wrote it.**

**As I am writing this, stillplayswithtrains333 apologizing for making me do all the work with little to no credit. I, Walleye26, am satisfied with what has happened. Also be sure to read Total Drama SUPER POWERS. It is a story that will really be written by stillplayswithtrains333. Also check out my other work on my real account. Stillplays is telling me to stop making him look like a horrible person. He isn't…most of the time. Once again, he apologizes for making me do all the work. Most of you are thinking, "But Walleye26, you agreed to help him write it." You are correct. I agreed to **_**help **_**him write it.**

**I, Walleye26, apologize for taking forever to explain the situation. You came to this page to read the story, and that is what you will do.**

**Disclaimer: I, Walleye26, do not own Total Drama or Battle for Dream Island.**

* * *

Ben's POV

What did I get myself into? I had volunteered to participate in the challenge for my team first. I hoped that by doing this, I would gain back my team's trust, or at least do better than them if we lost. If we lost I would probably vote out Jason or Mia. Alec just joined, and we got off on the wrong foot, but he was the least horrible by far. Runo was too confused to be mean. Now that I think about it. The dumb blonde was cute, in a dimwitted, fake blonde, sort of way.

I mounted the broom. I saluted my team, and Chris signaled Chef to start up the machine. The broom slowly rocked back and forth, like those dumb kiddy rides at mall. Then it start to go faster and faster.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked Chris, who shook his head.

"Chef, engage bottomless pit of death effect!" I felt the broom shake a bit, before a fan blew into my face. It felt like I was plunging forward into a bottomless pit of death. Suddenly it stopped violently and I was almost thrown off, but I managed to keep a grip on it.

"Looks like the Screaming Studios are finally doing well in a challenge for once. It's about time. Killer Directors, who wants to try and earn your team a point." I looked at the Killer Directors, then at my team. I walked over to them and received a hug from Runo, a "Great job" from Mia, a pat on the back from Alec. I turned to Jason with an expectant look. He looked at me, then the others before nodding his head in approval. What a jerk. At least he doesn't hate me. I looked over at the broomstick. Xavier was currently holding on to the handle tightly. Chris must have ordered a hailstorm effect or something, because large white chunks of ice were being shot out of two cannons. One of them was manned by that geek. I think his name was Harold. The other one was manned by some other Total Drama contestant. I wasn't sure what her name was. She had dark tan skin and brown hair. She looked extremely…preppy. Her name was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Everyone, I forgot to introduce the second cameo this episode," Chris interrupted the challenge. Xavier had apparently been flung off the broomstick. Serves the traitor right.

"Forgot to introduce me? More like forgot I was even here! I will sue you!" The voice was extremely familiar, but I wasn't sure who it belonged to. I was far more interested in Jason's reaction to the voice. He turned to the second canon.

"Gosh, are all CITs that annoying?" Harold asked. The CIT whose name escapes me at the moment shot Harold with the canon.

"Can you two go five minutes without trying to kill each other? Everyone, please welcome our second cameo this episode, Courtney! Oh, by the way. Who on the Screaming Studios wants to go next?"

"I will," Jason said, something about his tone told me he was trying to impress someone. Maybe Runo? He winked at Courtney and I connected the dots. Courtney was helping Jason impress Mia. Duh!

* * *

**Confessional-Bow chicka wow wow!**

**Ben: "So Jason has a crush on Mia. I can use that to my advantage." *What he doesn't know is that Jason is listening in on his confessionals***

**Jason: "Is Ben really that stupid? No offense Mia, but I don't like you that way."**

* * *

Jason's POV

I mounted the broom. I was a little nervous; this was the first actual challenge. The last two were just kind of blah. Chasing flying monkeys and running races weren't very difficult. The broom started rocking slowly back and forth. Then it started increasing speed. I held on tight, hoping my hands wouldn't get to slippery from sweat. Luckily, Chris fixed that.

"Engage underwater effect!"

Before I could even ask what that meant, I was blasted in the face with water. Dead fish and other various ocean objects flew past me. I ducked, and the Titanic, well, a model of it anyway, sailed (no pun intended) over my head. The water stopped and I was still holding on. Chris decided he wasn't done just yet. He engaged the hurricane effect. Basically I was spun around with fans blowing on my, but this time there was water. I was getting dizzy. Everything was a blur. Then I heard a great creaking noise and the broomstick snapped off the metal arm spinning it around and I was sent flying across the room.

"Oops," Chris said, embarrassed, "Since the challenge is broken and Jason was still holding on. I guess we should declare the Screaming Studios the winners." If I wasn't so dizzy I would have cheered along with my team, but sadly, Chris came along.

"Actually, I hate that plan. We'll just have a tiebreaker.

* * *

**The Beach**

General POV

The two teams were lined up along the beach. In front of them were two ties. One of them had a picture of a clap board with an angry face on it. It was read, like the Killer Directors symbol. The other tie was green and had a picture of a large building. Chris was nowhere in sight. Courtney and Jason were discussing the complete unfairness of the game so far. Runo was sitting on the beach getting a tan, and Xavier was sulking away from his team.

"Here is our tiebreaker," Chris announced. He walked down the beach.

"The first team to break their tie wins first. Get it tiebreaker?" Chris laughed hysterically, until Mei broke her teams tie.

"The Killer Directors win again!"

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. I know that borrowed the tiebreaker from BFDI. Remember to vote for who should go home. I'd prefer a review over a PM, but either works.**

**That's all for now.**


	12. Day 3 Part 3: Prank Wars

**I'm back again! I decided that since I only gave you two chapters before the elimination instead of three, I'd hold that off until next chapter. This isn't a challenge, but more of the interactions between the contestants. This one might be a little short. You guys can vote again if you decide to change your votes. Or if you haven't voted, you can vote this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Runo's POV

We had lost once again. Instead of going directly to the elimination ceremony Chris decided to let us rest for a bit. What he really meant was start an argument and end up voting for someone like Mya (Mia) or Alan (Alec). I would vote for Jacob. He was really mean to Ben. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I wanted to make them pay. They shouldn't have ignored Ben like they did. The guy is kind of cute. I'm not even sure what he did to make everyone mad at him. In fact, I wanted revenge, and I knew just how to get it.

I had waited for Mia to enter the cabin for like 28 bajjillion hours. She must have been busy. I asked her where she was and she replied with, "Just having some fun!" I smirked at her and she said, "Not that kind of fun, I was collecting shells on the beach!"

"Was Jason there?" I asked.

"Why would Jason be there? He was on the other side of the island with the rest of the guys. Apparently they wanted to explore some cave before one of them got eliminated. If you think I like Jason, you're wrong. He may be good-looking or whatever, but I have a crush back home. Besides, he's been flirting with that old contestant Courtney. I hope she leaves soon."

"Why?"

"I wasn't a big fan of her on the show. She was okay in TDI, but in TDA and TDWT, she was crazy."

"Hey, I noticed your hairdryer wasn't working, so I fixed it." She was going to walk right into my trap.

"Um, thanks, I think." She turned the setting on high, and a ton of white powder blew into her face. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The other team burst through the door, sending buckets of freezing water onto them. I laughed and said, "That's what you guys get for beating us in the challenges. Mia, you shouldn't have been so horrible to Ben."

"This is because of Ben? Seriously, we forgave him! We even agreed to all vote for Jason. You didn't need to do that! You really are a dumb blonde!" I just laughed and walked out of the cabin. The soaking Killer Filmmakers (Directors) had left the cabin, probably to dry off. The boys had returned from their exploration and looked at me. I waved cheerfully. Alec was the first to enter the cabin, and a different bucket filled with rotten fish I found behind Chef's kitchen fell on him. Ben and Jason looked at their fish covered friend, then to me.

"Did you do that?" Jason asked. I nodded.

"Why? What did we ever do to you?"

"More like, what did you do to Ben? You've treated him like crap for some stupid reason that probably doesn't even matter!"

"RUNO!" Jason screamed in my face, "HE SWITCHED THE VOTES! THAT'S WHY WE WERE HORRIBLE! IN THE END, WE FORGAVE HIM!"

"Oh," I said quietly, "That doesn't matter. I have plans for you too, and yours will be the worst.

Jason's POV

I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared by Runo's threat. Mia told me she received baby powder in the face, and Alec got rotten fish everywhere. Runo was taking things too far. Not only would I be pranked, but also voted for. Luckily I had my own Get Out of Jail Free card. The Chris Mclean Invincibility Idol. Alec, Ben, and I had found when we were exploring the large underground, no longer radioactive, cave systems. We agreed that whoever was eliminated would get the idol to use. I agreed to hold onto it for safekeeping. The others didn't trust me at first, but eventually agreed.

**Confessional-Shut Yo Face!**

**Jason: "This is just great. Not only does my team hate me, but now I'm going to get pranked by Runo."**

I walked out of the confessional, looking over my shoulder every so often to make sure Runo wasn't sneaking up on me. I entered the mess hall and got my tray of food. I sat over at my table and poked at my plate. Runo walked over to me with a sly expression on her face.

"How's the food?" She asked.

"Crappy as always," I answered. Then, my food exploded all over my face. Runo burst out laughing and I just looked away. I would get her back.

**Now who do you vote for?**


	13. Day 3 Part 4: 3rd Elimination

**I'm back! This is the last elimination ceremony before the Aftermath. You guys all voted on the Aftermath segments. The poll is now closed. A small pairing will be in this chapter. Thanks again to everyone that voted. Oh, and to Haku Namikaze, sorry I didn't get your vote in, but it wouldn't have mattered.**

General POV

The Screaming Studios once again sat around the campfire. Chris had only four chocolate tickets on the tray, but five contestants were sitting down. Chris smiled at every one of them.

"Screaming Studios, how does it feel to be here for the third time? You guys may or may not be reduced down four. I say may not, because today we'll have a double elimination! That's right; two losers will be hurled instead of one. The only question is, who will those unlucky souls be?"

"I know it won't be me," Jason said, "I actually participated in the challenge, and didn't fail."

"Keep telling yourself that Jason, anyway, the first ticket goes to Mia, the one that hasn't done anything to make the viewers hate her." Mia caught the ticket and asked,

"Has anybody voted for me for the three episodes or 12 chapters so far?"

"Break the fourth wall again and _I'll _vote for you."

"I didn't know Clay could vote," Runo said stupidly.

"He can't. He just means he will automatically eliminate her Einstein," Jason explained bitterly.

"No, I'm Runo."

"HOST TALKING," Chris interrupted, "The next ticket goes to Alec. Runo, Jason, Ben, only one of you will be receiving a ticket. Whoever does not get a ticket will be catapulted to the Aftermath studio. The final ticket goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ben. Jason, Runo, time to take the Hurl of Shame!"

"Wait," Jason interrupted, "Out of the two of us, who had the most votes?"

Chris sighed, he hadn't thrown the ticket to Ben yet, and he wanted to stop Jason from making the show go longer than 30 minutes.

"In all honesty Jason, it was you; nobody really liked you that much. You seemed nice at first, but then turned into a real jerk. Anything to say about that?"

"Yeah, I'm not leaving just yet, because I found the Chris McLean Invincibility Idol!" Chris raised his eyebrow as the idol was taken out of Jason's pocket and lifted into the air for everyone to see.

"Wow, I didn't even plan on telling you guys I'd hidden that thing until the next challenge. Sadly, it can no longer be used. Let's just keep it our little secret okay?" The Screaming Studios nodded and Chris threw the ticket to Jason.

"Runo, Ben, it's time to say goodbye. Guys, hello, are you even listening to me?" The two losers were busy kissing each other. Jason and Alec were grossed out by this, but Mia said,

"Aren't they so cute together?"

"No!" Jason shouted. After a while, Runo and Ben were moved to the catapult.

"Any last words? Any words at all? No, okay then." Chris pulled the lever sending the couple into the sky.

**Sorry to Hero Of The Other-Side330 and roxgirl01, but your characters are out. The Aftermath is next chapter so you guys will see more of Ben, Runo, Sam, and Amber. The Aftermath will be two parts. Leave a review if you think someone should get a second chance or not.**


	14. Aftermath 1: Vulcan's Facebook

**I'm back! Some of you were a little upset that Jason wasn't eliminated, and I'm not really sure why. He wasn't supposed to end up like a jerk, but I felt like writing him that way. He will be able to redeem himself somehow. I've started a poll on who you want to get a second chance. It won't be open for very long so vote soon. Also, this part of the Aftermath will interview the losers, and how two separate segments. The next chapter will include fan mail and the second chance. Fan mail means that you guys write letters to the losers. You can ask them questions, compliment them, or insult them. No extreme language or I won't post it. If you want to send more than one letter, PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Facebook, just the plot and the different segments in the Aftermath.**

Several cameras flashed and a red velvet curtain rose up into the air, showing the Aftermath set. Sitting in the trademark couch were the hosts, Jamie Lee Locks and Vulcan Redhorn. Vulcan was seated on the left. He had dark red eyes (How is that even possible?) and black dreadlocks. Various feathers, knifes, and who know what else were in them. He seemed Native American, like Violet, with dark skin and a muscular build. He was the polar opposite of Jamie. She was a lot smaller, with copper colored eyes and messy black hair, streaked with red dye. She waved to the camera and said in her strong British accent, "Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Movie Mash Aftermath! I am your host-"

"Co-host," Vulcan mumbled.

"Fine," Jamie said, annoyed, "I am your _co-host _Jamie Lee Locks, but you can call me Jamie!"

"What else would they call you?" Vulcan scoffed, "You're doing a terrible job at introducing yourself, and you'll probably do a terrible job at introducing me."

"You're just mad that I was the first one they picked to be host." Jamie said coldly.

"No I'm not!" Vulcan shouted, "You weren't the first pick, you were going to be an intern, but they mixed up the papers. I could be sitting here with that Drewlita chick right now."

The crowd booed at Vulcan's comment, before his threatening glare silenced them. Jamie looked at the camera man and mouthed, "What do we do now?" Off screen, the camera man shrugged. Jamie looked to Vulcan, and then to the camera before saying, "Anyway, let's move on to our first guest. She apparently has a troubled past, likes throwing squid at Chris, and got voted off first; it's Amber!"

The crowd cheered as the Emo brunette entered the studio, "Hey guys," she said to the crowd.

"Now Amber," Vulcan started, "How does it feel to not really even qualify for TDMM?"

"I'm not sure Vulcan, how does it feel?" The crowd ooed at the comment, before once again being silenced by Vulcan's glare.

"I think what he means is, how do you feel about being voted out first?" Jamie said quickly.

"Oh," Amber looked at the ground before replying, "It doesn't feel very good, but it was for the best of the team. I just hope that Jason doesn't win. I think he planned out my elimination."

"Actually Amber," Jamie said, "It was Mia who planned it. We have a never before seen clip, that proves it."

**On the Screen: **Mia is shown looking around the mess hall, which is now empty. Then Jason, Sam, Xavier, Ben, and Runo walked in.

Runo: Hi May, what did you want us here for?

Mia: We have to vote out Amber. She lost us the challenge.

Jason: I don't know. She might have the potential to be an asset.

Mia: We have no other options, unless you want the boot.

Jason: No, I just want to give her a chance. I don't really want to vote anybody out at the moment, but I guess if we have to, we'll vote her out.

Ben: Why don't we vote you out Mia? You seem to want to have Amber voted out awfully bad. That's a little suspicious.

Mia: I just want what's best for the team.

Sam: Did you know that over 2,500 left handed people a year are killed from using products that are made for right handed people?

Mia: I DON'T CARE!

**End of Clip**

"That little weasel!" Amber seethed, "I can't believe she would do that to me! Now she's the only girl left on that team. This is awful!"

"I'm sorry Amber," Jamie said sympathetically, "but that's what happened. Vulcan, why don't you introduce our next guest?"

"Fine," Vulcan said, "Our next guest happens to be fan of Staci on Facebook. He knows enough facts to beat an almanac in a game show, please welcome, Sam!" The short nerd walk on stage as a cricket chirped in the background.

"Am I really that unpopular?" Sam asked Vulcan.

"Sorry dude, but I'm afraid so."

"That sucks. At least I got to be on TV."

"Well Sam, we'd love to keep on chatting," Jamie said.

"No we wouldn't," Vulcan mumbled.

"What is your problem Vulcan?" Jamie asked, then realizing, "It's Violet, your friend back home, isn't it? You're mad that she hasn't gotten any real screen time, or participated in any of the challenges."

"She's better than she seems on camera."

"Well, maybe the Screaming Studios have broken their losing streak, and Violet will get more screen time. Anyway, our next guess is referred to as "Lindsay 2.0" by the fans, is an excellent prankster, and was part of the first romance of the season; let's give a warm welcome to Runo!"

Nobody walked out from behind the curtain. Jamie looked at the cameraman again, before looking at Vulcan, who merely said, "Technically the first romance of the season was Miason, or Jason x Mia. Ben speculated that it might be possible."

"Yeah, but Mia later proved that it would only be fanon, never canon. Now, fans all over the world are writing Miason stories, but a lot more of them are writing Jourtney fics, or Jason x Courtney. That's right, off screen; Jason has been flirting with the CIT, and even during challenges. It is unknown what Courtney's opinion of Jason is, but I'm sure we'll find out soon!"

"Thank you Jamie," Vulcan interrupted, "We all think a little bit less of you now. Anyway, it's time for our favorite segment: Truth or Semi-Truck!"

"Okay," Jamie said enthusiastically, "Sam this question is for you. If you don't answer truthfully, a giant Semi-Truck will fall on you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are you angry at your team for voting you off?"

"No not really, because my team didn't vote me off, Ben switched all of the votes. I'm not mad at him either. He deserved to stay a little bit longer."

"Oh my gosh," Jamie said, "Vulcan, we forgot to introduce Runo!"

"She hasn't even come out yet," Vulcan commented.

"RUNO SUMMERS GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!" Jamie screamed, you see, her personality changes a lot. She doesn't have different personalities like Mike. You could call them…mood swings. Now she was frustrated.

"RUNO IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE NOW, I'LL KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Jamie screamed. That got the dumb blonde to enter the studio.

"You better not kill Benjamin!"

"It's Ben."

"Not it's not, his real name is Benjamin! He told me when we first arrived."

"No he didn't," Jamie said, "You guys were making out when you first got here."

"Oh," Runo said, "Well I don't care, his real name is Benjamin. He told me it was one of his deepest, darkest secrets. That and the fact that his parents were murdered in front of him. He also told me that he sleeps with a stuffed emu named Jerry."

"I think you're confusing the last part with Cody," Jamie replied.

"No, I'm Runo!"

"Well," Vulcan interrupted, "This conversation is getting nowhere, so let's introduce our last guest. He is technically an orphan, is the boyfriend of Runo, and was the first person in Total Drama Movie Mash history to switch the votes; it's Ben…jamin!"

"Not cool man," Ben said as he walked out from behind the curtain.

"I thought it was funny," Vulcan said.

"Wow," Jamie said, "You really are a monster."

"Wait, who's Ben?" Runo asked.

"Um," Ben said uncertainly, "I'm Ben."

"No, I don't think so."

"Whatever," Vulcan said, "Let's just have another seg- What are you doing?" He asked Amber, who was typing furiously on a laptop.

"I'm hacking into your Facebook account," Amber answered, "Wow, what loser Likes every single one of his post, comments, status updates, and likes? Let's see what else we can find about you Vulcan."

"If you do, I'll snap your neck."

"I'm not scared of you."

**Vulcan's Profile**

**Name: Vulcan Orville Redhorn**

**Gender: Male**

**Current Location: YOU'RE FACE!**

"Whose middle name is Orville?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh.

**Age: 17**

**Status: Active**

"It means single, married, or in a relationship, not Active or Deceased," Ben explained, trying to keep a straight face.

**Interested in:**

"Why did you leave it blank Victor?" Runo asked stupidly.

**Likes: Spearfishing, Hunting, Buffalo, Violet's eyes, Violet's hair.**

"Spearfishing," Amber said, "really?"

"Violet's eyes," Jamie laughed, "God, I hope she doesn't read this."

"It asked me to answer the questions honestly!" Vulcan shouted defensively.

**Dislikes: The color yellow, giggling, and ducks, man I hate ducks. [1]**

"What did ducks ever do to you?" Jamie shouted.

"Your face," Vulcan muttered.

"As fun as this is," Jamie said, "We have to continue this part of the show. All of our guests have been introduced, so we can pass the time with, The World According to Chris!"

"Aw man," Vulcan groaned, "I hate that segment!"

"Too bad, here's how it works. We ask Chris his opinion on certain things this episode of the Aftermath, then, you guys can send in topics for us to ask Chris's opinion on. Just like the fan mail. Everyone, we have Chris live and in person on the phone!"

"Am I getting paid extra to do this?" Chris asked on the speakers.

"Sorry Chris," Jamie called to the host, "but you aren't. You signed a contract saying you'd do things our way. Now what is your opinion on-"

"What happened to Geoff and Bridgette? They were much better than you!"

"They wanted to take a vacation. Now Chris, what is your opinion on…fruitcake? Vulcan!"

The Native American reject was rolling around on the floor with laughter. The losers, Chris, and the fake audience were laughing too. This made Jamie mad, which of course, caused her mood swings to kick in. This mood was absolutely insane.

"All right Chris, what's your opinion? You better have a good one or I'll have to kill you! Ha ha ha!"

"Umm, my opinion on fruitcake is that it sucks because it doesn't look like me at all."

"That's not conceited sounding at all," Sam said sarcastically, "Did you guys know that if two trains leave the station at exactly-"

"WE DON'T CARE!"

**I had to end it here because was out of things to ask Chris's opinion on. Make sure to send in fan-mail, or questions to Chris. I also have started a poll on who will get the second chance. I won't update until at least three people have voted on the poll.**

**[1] Whoever guesses the reference first will get to vote for two people the next elimination.**

**That's all for now!  
**

**Read and Review!**


	15. Aftermath 1: Ben and Sam

**Hey guys,**

**I felt really bad about last chapter, so I decided to rewrite it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the movies mentioned in this chapter.**

Jamie and Vulcan were once again sitting on the couch. The four losers were in the Almond Gallery.

"We're back," Jamie announced to the crowd.

"Of course we're back," Vulcan said bitterly.

"Whatever, anyway, this episode of the Aftermath will allow one of the first four losers to join the game once again." The four losers in the almond gallery perked up at the sound of this.

"That's right; Ben, Sam, or Amber will be joining the game again!"

"What about Runo?" Ben asked.

"Nobody voted for her on the poll, so she can't even compete. Sadly, we don't have any fan-mail either. So, each of you will spin the Wheel of Misfortune. On each part of the wheel, is a symbol, which represents the challenge each of you will participate in. The first person to successfully complete his or her challenge wins. Amber, you were eliminated first, so you may spin the wheel first."

Amber spun the large wheel. The symbol it landed on was a picture of a question mark. "That means Amber will have to do a challenge based on whatever random movie is chosen," Vulcan explained, "While Jamie selects a movie blindfolded, Sam will spin the wheel."

"Okay, hey, did you know that Platypuses aren't teal?"

"I don't care nerd, just spin the wheel."

"Fine, gosh!" Sam spun the wheel softly. After about two seconds the spinner landed on a picture of a red balloon.

"I was hoping someone would get that," Vulcan said, "The movie is IT. Basically IT is about a scary killer clown that terrorized these adults as kids and is doing it again. The clown is named Pennywise, and he eats children. Anyway, he often holds his signature red balloon. We've filled up 500 red balloons with red colored liquid. Inside several balloons are inflatable clown statues that aren't yet inflated. You have to manage to get 10 of them, and bring them back here before time runs out to get a second chance. If you can manage to fully inflate at least 1 clown, you can choose which team you are on. If you inflate more than 1, the team you pick gets an advantage in the next challenge. Before you start, let's reveal Ben's challenge."

Ben spun the wheel a lot faster than Sam. When it finally stopped spinning the symbol was a picture of a train.

"The movie is, The Polar Express," Jamie explained, "The Polar Express is about a young boy who wakes up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve to find a train stopping by his house. He boards the trains which will take him to the North Pole to see Santa Clause. Anyway, one of the events on the trains is when tons of servers bring out hot chocolate for all the children to enjoy. Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy, doesn't it? Whatever, your challenge is find an empty mug in each of the five train cars we have outside the studio. Each time you find a mug you have to bring it back to us. Too make things harder, we have place a sprinkler system on the ceiling of the train cars. They spray hot chocolate. When I say hot, I mean scalding. If you can bring all of the mugs back to us, you get a second chance. If you can fill one of the mugs with hot chocolate, you get to pick your team. If you fill more than one mug, your team gets an advantage in the next challenge."

"Sounds easy," Ben said.

"Now we have to reveal Amber's challenge," Jamie said, "I was blindfolded and randomly selected a movie was…"

**YOU DECIDE!**

**This was only part two of the Aftermath. The final part will be next chapter. PM me the movie you think the challenge should be based off of. It can't be the movie you put in the application for favorite and least favorite movies. Also, I need fan-mail. PM or review a question for any of the eliminated contestants.**

**Once again, sorry for the sucky chapter, I hope this makes up for it!**

**Read and Review!**


	16. Aftermath 1: The Second Chance

**Hey guys,**

**In case you didn't know, I rewrote the last chapter. Sorry for not updating, I've been without a computer for three days and have fallen way behind on my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the movies mentioned.**

"…Megamind!" The crowded cheered as Jamie announced the movie theme of Amber's challenge, "We've equipped Runo with a large robot suit, complete with laser vision, missile launchers, acid spray, and a lot more. You, the hero, will be given a _much _smaller robot suit. Our contracts do not allow Vulcan or I to tell you the features in your suit. You must defeat Runo. If you can, you will get the second chance. If you defeat her in a clever way, you get to choose which team you are on. If you can completely destroy Runo's robot suit, the team you pick will get a second chance. Vulcan, bring in the suits!"

Vulcan pressed a red button on a small remote, and an Amber-sized Iron Man themed robot suit. Behind it was a much larger Iron Man themed suit. Runo took an elevator to the top, and climbed in through a hatch in the forehead. Amber stepped awkwardly into the super suit, and it closed around her.

"Amber, Ben, Sam, are you ready to begin?!" Vulcan shouted.

"YES!" The three replied.

"GO!" Jamie yelled.

**Ben's POV**

As soon as I heard Jamie yell, I leaped into the nearest train car. I searched under the first two of seats. The sprinklers hadn't started yet. Where would Vulcan hide a mug in a train car? I tried to remember something that Sam had said.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the second episode, and the Screaming Studios were walking to the campfire. Runo was looking around confused; Jason and Mia were glaring at each other, and Sam was chatting away, "That is why trains don't mean sprinkler systems. The roofs aren't large enough to contain all of the pipes."_

_**End of Flashback**_

The roofs aren't supposed to be large enough. That meant that the roof wasn't real! I looked around the train car for something to get into the roof. Outside the window I saw Runo in a giant suit.

**Amber's POV**

I had a feeling that Vulcan wanted payback for embarrassing him. It wasn't my fault! Well, actually it was. All I did was hack into his Facebook account and exploit all of his embarrassing secrets on international television. Anyway, I was stuck in an Iron-Man suit, while Runo was shooting at me with acid. I had no idea what to do, so I said, "Activate…Lava Canon!" To my surprise, a stream of molten lava covered Runo's robot's face. I laughed and kicked her in the shin.

**Sam's POV**

I popped balloon after balloon, trying to find that stupid inflatable clown. I had managed to find two of them, and only 3 remained. I estimated that I had only 2 minutes left, and I had popped only 200 balloons. That meant that for every hundred balloons, there was 1 clown statue. The balloons were aligned in 5 rows of 100. I popped 10 more and found a clown. I moved onto the next row.

**Ben's POV**

The hot chocolate was scalding. I had managed to remove the ceiling with a screwdriver I found lying around on the floor. As I suspected, a mug was up there. Now I had to run back and give the mug to Vulcan. Just then, I saw Runo slam a robot fist onto the ground. The trains shook and I felt an odd feeling. As if the train was rolling downhill.

**Amber's POV**

Crap. Runo had managed to cause the train to roll downhill. Now we had to save Ben before he died. I flew over to the front of the trains and pushed as hard as I could, trying to stop it from moving. Runo had stopped trying to kill me, and pulled from the back. In less than a minute, we had stopped the train. I was proud until the timer went off.

**Sam's POV**

"Sam wins the second challenge!" Jamie shouted, "This has been a short, but thrilling second chance. Tune in next time, for Total…Drama…Movie Mash!"

**Short, but it covered the challenges. The next chapter will be longer. Also, I've started a poll, and I want you guys to vote on when the merge should be.**

**Read and Review!**


	17. It's me or the story

**What's up web surfers?**

**This is the actual stillplayswithtrains333. I'm sorry, but Walleye26 and I can no longer type this story :( I'm very sorry, but I have no more time. Luckily, I am putting this story up for adoption. If you adopt it, you can publish, Total Drama Movie Mash Part 2. Just continue off where it left off, or you can restart it. PM me or review if you are interested.**

**I am very sorry!**


End file.
